The Very Long Dull Winter Transcript
Prologue: Opening credits theme song intro Playing In Background Sunday, Monday.............Calvin and Hobbes Tuesday, Wednesday.............Calvin and Hobbes Thursday, Friday................Calvin and Hobbes Saturday.........oh.........what a day.........rockin' all day and night with them those days are all cheerful and Free. (Calvin and Hobbes) those days are all share them with me. (oh dude) goodbye gray skies, hello blue. there's nothing that can hang on to me when I hang on to you it feels so right it can't be wrong. rockin' and rollin' all day long Continues Playing In Background Sunday, Monday.............Calvin and Hobbes Tuesday, Wednesday............Calvin and Hobbes Thursday, Friday............Calvin and Hobbes Saturday........oh what a day........rockin' all day and night with them Those days are all share them with me. (those cheerful days with Calvin and Hobbes) those days are all cheerful and Free. (oh dude) those cheerful days with Calvin and Hobbes are yours, theirs and mine those cheerful days are yours, theirs and mine........Calvin and Hobbes Ends Scene 1: Miss Wormwood's Classroom Miss Wormwood: "Now, students.........let's begin with the human digestive system and............" Miss Wormwood: Sounds Calvin: Thinking "Is it just me? I mean........only 3 2nds............have already gone by............but it feels a lot longer............doesn't it? alright........4 2nds........big whomp................has this ever happened to anybody else? am I bored to death? no way...........I know what bored to death feels like..........that's like when they show the same television shows on television all afternoon." Flashback to Calvin's house and Calvin and Hobbes sitting by the television screen. Calvin: "Man...............there's no television cartoon shows for us to watch." Hobbes: "Tell me about it, Calvin." End flashback sequence............... Calvin: Thinking "That's boring.............so what's all this? what's going on with me?" Scene 2: The Snowy School Playground Calvin: “I thought school was never gonna end this afternoon……..it just felt like time stood still……….what’s going on with me today?” Albert: “Maybe it’s some sort of alien creature influenced inter-dimensional distortion of the time space continuum…………..that’s the next big thing.” Susie: “It’s obvious to know what’s going on………..some boys are too thick to know.” Calvin: “What? what is it, Susie?” Susie: “You’re secretly in love.” Calvin: “What the heck? I………..don’t be………that’s just crazy……..no way.” Susie: “Calvin, you just don’t know what you’re speaking about………just tell me who it is.” Calvin: “I’m not secretly in love!” Susie: “Say the name, Calvin………say the name.” Calvin: “Stay away from me, Susie!” Susie: “Then I guess I got his swing.” Students Straining Trevor: “Psst……..hey, Calvin…………I know exactly what’s going on with you.” Calvin: “You do?” Trevor: “Here………..have my green apple……..my mom says a lack of roughage can make you tired and cranky like that……..it’s a good source of roughage.” Calvin: “I don’t exactly know what the heck it means……..and I’m not tired and cranky!” Trevor: “A big bowl of Clam chowder is good too.” Tiffany: “Alright, girls, keep trying…………I got all day.” Scene 3: The School Hallways Albert: “It’s not just you, Calvin………….I felt it too………lately I never even wanted to double check my calculations……..” Charlene: “And I never even had the energy to go shopping.” George: “Now that I think about it……..I never felt like eating or drinking anything.” Students Gasp in Shock Calvin: “It’s like the entire universe is messed up or something………….we need to figure out what’s happening…….remember how cheerful we used to be?” Albert: “Yeah right, Calvin…….you know what was great? that television special………….‘''Hairy Larry’s Scary Halloween-A-Rama-Creek''’.” George: “Another great show was ‘''A Wonderful Thanksgiving Holiday''’.” Calvin: “And what about ‘The Young Boy who Got Clothes for Christmas Morning?’ Albert: Devastatingly “That was 1 of the most devastating shows I ever saw………..it was awesome.” Calvin: “That’s it……..that’s what’s going on with us!” Albert: “We’re not devastated enough?” Calvin: “No………….those were holiday television shows and movies…….but there’s never been 1 holiday in a very long time.” Susie: “Yeah right………no preparations…..no special store displays……no seasonal songs……no vacations from school…….no assemblies…….no decorations…..and it’s cold outside…..and the sunlight goes away real early.” George: “It’s like being deceased only with a lot of homework and science fair projects.” Calvin: “Do you know what we need?” Albert: “Less homework and science fair projects?” Calvin: “Uh………no……..we all need to invent a brand new holiday!” Scene 4: The movie theater Albert: Whispering “I told my mom your idea, Calvin……….she says if it’s a real good 1…….she’ll put it in the newspaper.” Calvin: (whispering) “That’s great, Albert………uh……..do you really understand this action packed movie?” Albert: “Uh…….uh……no………” Calvin: “Let’s go tell everybody……….” Scene 5: The comic book shop George: “Why do we need to tell everybody we don’t really understand?” Trevor: “No way………we’ll all tell them about creating a brand new holiday.” Calvin: “Oh……….that’s a very much better idea.” Susie: “Calvin…….that is the greatest idea………I bet we can think about a perfect holiday.” Children Agreeing In Unison Except For Cash Register Beeping In Background Albert: “Has anybody got 1 yet?” Calvin: “Maybe this isn’t gonna be just as easy as I thought it would be.” George: “Let’s approach this logically………what makes a perfect holiday?” Trevor: “Celebrating a very important past event…………” Susie: “Getting gifts………..” Albert: “Relaxing…………” Calvin: “Appreciating something you like…….” Tiffany: “Honoring a real good person……….” Albert: “Now we got guide lines………” Trevor: “Let’s think about it……put all of our ideas together forever………and we’ll be all finished in the nick of time.” Calvin: “This is gonna be fantastic………..” Scene 6: The Jacobson's house Calvin: “Mom……………did anything ever happen around here?” Mrs. Jacobson: “Anything like what, Calvin?” Calvin: “Like a great big battle or the biggest thing that ever happened.” Mrs. Jacobson: “When I was a young girl child………..everybody was very excited when the Graf Zeppelin flew over the entire city streets.” Calvin: “Was there a great big battle there?” Mrs. Jacobson: “No…………it just flew over……..it was very silent.” Flashback sequence………. Young Gladys: “Hot diggety dog…….look at that zeppelin!” End flashback sequence………. Calvin: “Not that 1……….that’s not really exciting, Mom………….but I need something awesome enough to be a brand new holiday.” Hobbes: “Tuna Fish Eve…………” Calvin: “I don’t really think so, Hobbes…………” Hobbes: “Oh come on, Calvin…………..everybody will like Tuna Fish Eve.” Hobbes: “I’m just saying it’s real fun and exciting………..Tuna Fish Eve………Tuna Fish Eve……….” Groans In Exasperation Hobbes: “Tu……….na………. Fish Eve………” Scene 7: The city streets sidewalk Calvin: “I never even found a great enough event to celebrate yet…………” Albert: “Quit thinking………I got our holiday……..are you ready? ‘Give Me Peppermint Candy Day.” Calvin: “Give me Peppermint Candy Day?” Albert: “No……..not you…….me………..me……..me…..Give Me………Albert Johnson Peppermint Candy Day.” Albert: Off Screen “On Give Me Peppermint Candy Day…….everybody dresses up in costumes and rings my doorbell.” Susie: Off Screen “You mean just like Halloween night?” Albert: Off Screen “No way……they don’t ring every single doorbell…….just my doorbell………then they give me peppermint candy…….it’s a holiday about giving.” Calvin: Off Screen “About giving some to you……” Albert: Off Screen “No, Calvin……..‘cause right after I have eaten all I can……I share the rest with all of the other children in the city streets.” Albert: “Great……….right?” Susie: “It would be, Albert…….but my idea is way better………a holiday should be all about relaxing.” Albert: “Eating peppermint candy is relaxing………” Susie: “Picture this: you turn on your television screen and see our great big holiday special.” Susie: (singing in a devastated tone) ♪♪Oh the weather outside is very crummy♪♪ and you’re feeling just as lively as a mummy ♪♪ then there’s nothing to do or say♪♪ ♪♪ it’s There’s absolutely Nothing To Do Day Becoming More Lively Susie: (singing) ♪♪Don’t you know if there’s nothing to do♪♪ ♪♪you can do anything that wanna do ♪♪ you can fall asleep……..run around and play♪♪ ♪♪on There’s Absolutely Nothing To Do……..Nothing To Do♪♪ Day…….. Background Singers: (singing) ♪♪Nothing To Do Day♪♪ ♪♪Nothing To Do Day♪♪ ♪♪Nothing To Do Day♪♪ ♪♪Nothing To Do Day♪♪ Calvin: “I heard quite enough of it!” Susie: “So………let’s get it in the newspaper and make it a perfect holiday.” Albert: “That’s better than Give Me Peppermint Candy Day? I don’t think so, Susie……….” Susie: “Holidays are about relaxing and having a lot of fun……..remember?” Albert: “They’re also all about something ………not nothing……..that was all about nothing.” Susie: “Well………maybe you didn’t get it……..” Susie: (singing) ♪♪Oh the weather outside Is very crummy…………♪♪ Albert: “Quit singing, Susie………no more singing that annoying song!” Scene 8: Outside the public library Calvin: “Igneous Rock Day?” George: “That’s right, Calvin……..a holiday is about something that can last for a very long time………..and what lasts longer than a great big igneous rock?” Calvin: “Uh………..” Scene 9: Inside the public library Trevor: “Psst……..hey, Calvin……..about this entire holiday scheme……..” Calvin: “It’s not a scheme, Trevor………….it’s an honest attempt to do something worthwhile……..” Trevor: “Yeah right……….look……..whatever it is………a holiday needs only 1 thing……..fireworks.” Trevor: “Just as soon as midnight hits…….we got 28 minutes of different colored nonstop fireworks.” Whistling And Exploding Calvin: Off Screen “But you can’t see those fireworks during the day time…………” Trevor: Off Screen “So what, Calvin? with non-stop fireworks…….we wouldn’t be able to hear Miss Wormwood……….” Calvin: Off Screen “Wouldn’t that hurt our ears?” Trevor: Off Screen “Yeah right………..” Trevor: “Think about it, Calvin, my main man………” Katie: “Calvin……….I don’t care what the holiday really is……….I just wanna sell the t-shirts and souvenirs………..just sign here to make me the official seller of everything.” Calvin: “We don’t even have 1 holiday yet………and already it’s too commercial…….I’m calling a meeting at McRonalds.” Scene 10: Sitting down at McRonalds Children Shouting Holiday Ideas All At 1ce George: “If we put all of our ideas together forever……..we’ll have the greatest holiday of all time.” Trevor: “What’s it all about?” Albert: “Taking gifts, television specials, cheap songs, float parades, fireworks, t-shirts and souvenirs?” Susie: “That’s not what a holiday’s about………I never even heard about a holiday without all of that stuff.” Tiffany: “Why sure……..but that’s extra.” George: “Isn’t it still your birthday party even if you don’t get any gifts?” Calvin: “We should all use our holiday to honor something or somebody who is very important.” Albert: “I think Calvin’s right……….even if it means I don’t get any peppermint candy.” Calvin: “Let’s begin working real hard to come up with 1 great holiday………” Children Agreeing In Unison Susie: “And this all began ‘cause I thought Calvin was secretly in love………” Tiffany: “Love? oh dear……it’s almost Valentine’s Day…..I haven’t even bought any Valentine’s Day gifts yet………” Albert: “Me neither………I completely forgot……..” Some of the children leave…….. Calvin: “Wait……hold it……where you all going? The dry curse is over…….it’s a holiday.” Katie: “I gotta go buy candy hearts……..” Hobbes: “Calvin……….have you seen the newspaper? I sent in my idea about Tuna Fish Eve………and you helped me write it up and they put it in the newspaper.” Calvin: “Hey……….I thought it was real awesome how you got everybody excited when we were devastated and depressed…….but I didn’t think about a new holiday..........you got an entire year to think about 1." Susie: “You’re absolutely right……..here…….happy Garshmalterer, Calvin…….” Calvin: “What’s that?” Susie: “That’s my name for it…….” Trevor: “There’ll be fireworks all day and night……..” Albert: “Well…….we need something more than fireworks…….free maple sausage corn dogs………picture a sky full of fireworks and maple sausage corn dogs. Voice Portrayers End Production Credits *Nancy Cartwright as Calvin (voice) *Owen Wilson as Hobbes (voice) *Candi Milo as Miss Wormwood (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Susie (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Jacobson (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Trevor (voice) *Pamela Hayden as Albert (voice) *Tress MacNeille as George (voice) *Beatrice Miller as Tiffany (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Katie (voice) |- style="height: 15pt; mso-yfti-irow: 1;" | style="padding: 7.5pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); height: 15pt; background-color: transparent;" valign="top"| |- style="height: 15pt; mso-yfti-irow: 2; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;" | colspan="2" style="padding: 7.5pt; border: rgb(0, 0, 0); height: 15pt; background-color: transparent;" valign="top"| |} Category:Season 2 Transcripts